Bouquet of Seeds
by JLGuyer
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring various couples. Currently said couples are in need of naps, cuddles and secret marriages.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own

Kira x Lacus

"Reverend, I assure you we'll do all we can for the poor lad, but I do not believe keeping an enemy soldier at my house would be wise, especially during these tense times."

Leaning over the staircase railing, Lacus peered down at her father and his unexpected guests.

A strangled gasp escaped her throat as her eyes caught sight of the figure lying on a gurney. Racing down the stairs, she pushed past her father to get a better look at him.

Upon confirming what she had suspected was true, she was incapable of holding herself back.

Falling to her knees beside the still form she snatched up his hand between both of her own and cried. "Kira! Kira!"

Looking up at the Reverend, Lacus demanded. "What's happened to him?"

The Reverend turned towards her, his sightless eyes fixed on a point beyond her as he replied. "There was a fierce battle on the island. The boy was thrown from his machine and it appears with the last of his strength found his way to my door. I thought he would be cared for far better here, which is why I've brought him."

Her fingers hovering over his bandaged head, Lacus didn't even glance at her father as she declared. "I will take care of him."

A deep sigh left her father which Lacus took as agreement. Immediately getting to her feet, she called for the maids to help her prepare a place for him.

"I'll have a room set up for him in the gazebo. I'm sure he'll feel much better surrounded by nature instead of blank white walls."

77777777777

During the following days, Lacus learned everything she could about tending to his wounds and making sure he was comfortable as he slept.

Untwining the bandages for the wound on his head, Lacus bit down on her lip as the softness of his hair tickled her fingers filling her with the urge to run them through it.

Shaking her head lightly at her own foolishness, Lacus continued with her task, wishing that she had the right to divulge in the urge.

The first time his deep purple eyes flutter open and land upon her, Lacus found herself speechless as she tightly clasped his hand in both of her own.

Tears streamed down her face as she finally croaked out. "Kira, Kira it's me, Lacus."

That time he merely closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. By the time he was finally well enough to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time, Lacus had come to a simple but life changing revelation.

For the rest of her days she would do whatever she could to protect and support him. To love him.

No matter what.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading!

Thank you to Setsunakou for editing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

Kira x Lacus : Elope

The night before he was to kidnap his own sister from her wedding, Kira was having a pleasant night of no dreams. Just blissful, deep sleep.

But a small tickle on his cheek was threatening to bring it to an abrupt end.

Flicking the irritation away with one hand, Kira turned over, burying his face in his pillow.

This did not help as the moment he turned, a soft breath of air caressed his ear and brought him ever closer to alertness.

Ultimately a soft giggle roused him from his precious slumber and with a grumpy 'What?" Kira opened his eyes expecting to see one of the children.

Instead he was met by the bright smile and yet serious eyes of his love, Lacus.

"Good morning, Kira. I have a favor to ask of you."

Shooting a quick glance at the clock on the wall, Kira groggily asked. "At three in the morning?"

Her cheeks colored just a little but Lacus gamely answered. "Yes, and it's very important."

Sitting up on his elbows, Kira rubbed a hand over his face trying to clear away the lingering cobwebs asking as he did so. "Okay, what is it?"

"Marry me. Today. This morning to be precise."

That cleared any sleepiness right from his body, and shooting up right in bed so fast that he knocked Lacus off her center of balance, Kira exclaimed. "What?!"

Crawling over to him so that she was straddling his legs, Lacus placed her hands over his mouth shushing him. "Quiet, darling, I don't want the children to hear."

Giving her a confused look, Kira none the less took a deep breath to calm himself down before asking in a much lower tone. "Why do you want to get married now?"

Her face both serious and sort of miserable, Lacus quietly made her case.

"I feel as if we will not be coming back to ORB once we leave it. Or at least not to stay. And I fear that if we end up living on the PLANTs they will try to separate us. It's silly and baseless I know, I just...I don't want to lose you for any reason and being married feels more solid somehow. I am sorry, Kira, forget I mentioned it."

Lacus' expression clawed at his heart painfully as did her words. Being apart from her even for a day left him feeling blue and out of sorts. Being separated from her forever would feel like endless agony.

So despite her fears being most likely baseless and brought on by Cagalli's forced marriage, Kira was not about to disregard them.

Cupping her drooping head in his hands, Kira tenderly lifted her chin and once her miserable light blue eyes met his, said: "I don't want that either. Who's marrying us?"

Her eyes lighting up like sparklers, Lacus threw herself at him, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug while she peppered his face with little kisses.

Placing one long, firm deep kiss on her lips that left them both breathless, Kira rasped out. "Go, I need to get ready if we're going to do this today."

With a radiate smile, Lacus slipped off the bed to go tell Captain Ramius that he had agreed, but before she could slip out of the room, Kira called out.

"By the way, you are telling Cagalli!"

Her wrinkled up nose was adorable and totally worth being the one to actually break the news to Cagalli in the end.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! This one is based on a head cannon I have of them having gotten married in Destiny and just never bothered to tell anybody. LOL

Thank you to Setsunakou for the wonderful editing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Athrun x Cagalli : Naps

She had had three hours of sleep the night before, and the night before that, she had had two.

Tonight she would have even less as the pale green gown hanging off her wardrobe testified.

Staring listlessly down at the various cosmetics on her vanity table that she oh-so-rarely used and really didn't know how to use, Cagalli fought a seemingly endless battle with her eyelids.

She believed she wouldn't be feeling quite so bad if she had just been able to do something other than work for the past three months.

She hadn't been able to talk to Kira at all and only ever talked business with Lacus.

And when it came to Athrun, well she was pretty sure by now she had killed any lingering affection he might have for her simply by means of absence. (She sincerely doubted the old phrase held true when you hadn't spoken more than a 'hi and good-bye' to someone in over six months.)

Thus with the combo of no sleep and no personal time working over-time on her system, Cagalli was near tears when a knock on her door yanked her out of the stupor she had fallen into.

Stumbling to her feet, Cagalli straightened her clothes and put on her game face before cracking open her door.

"Yes?"

There, outside her door was the one face she most dearly wanted to see. Problem was it seemed he could still see far too much when it came to her.

"Ah, Cagalli I... Cagalli, are you all right?"

Overwhelmed at that moment by everything, Cagalli took refuge in an old friend.

Anger.

"Of course I'm all right! I'm not a three year old, Athrun! I do know how to take care of myself."

Athrun said not a word in reply to this barrage of useless words, instead he looked down one side of the hall and down the other. Then without so much as a by your leave, he shoved his way into her room.

Catching her by the hand, Athrun closed the door behind him and swiftly began leading her to the large four poster bed in the middle of the room.

"You may not be a three year old but you definitely need a nap."

By now Cagalli was totally off her center but she nevertheless snarked back.

"Oh, are you going to take one with me?"

His emerald green eyes sparkled with a fire that did wonderous things to her blood stream and with a slow smile he answered.

"Yes, I think I will."

Speechless, Cagalli did nothing as Athrun removed both their shoes and then without ceremony, picked her up as if she weighed nothing and tossed her on the bed, swiftly climbing on after her.

Positioning himself on his side, Athrun wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest, asking in a voice that was already a touch languid.

"This all right?"

Her throat was far too clogged with tears to answer, so Cagalli just nodded and snuggled close.

Then once she was sure he had dropped off, she whispered as if to herself.

"I love you."

Later when sleep finally laid claimed its stubborn victim, Cagalli heard crystal clear in her ear even as dreams began to carry her away.

"Love you, always."

Author's Note: So this is not my norm for an Athrun couple thus any reviews you guys could give me on how I did would be great!

Thank you as always to Setsunakou for the wonderful editing.

And thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Miriallia x Dearka : Worst Way

Meeting up with your ex over a giant mass grave had to be on a list somewhere of worse ways to meet, but that was exactly how Miriallia caught the eyes of her former love.

She had heard about the discovery of what looked to be a grave of an unknown solider and had gone to check it out for the news site she freelanced for.

Instead of one body being found though, a second appeared as they were digging up the first.

As the digger had told her ghoulishly, there was one too many hands in the grave.

So now on her third day there, snapping pictures and trying not to lose her lunch at the smells and the sights, one more problem appeared before her.

He was dressed in the black ZAFT uniform looking unfairly handsome and more serious than she had ever seen before.

It was obvious to her that he had not caught sight of her yet as he talked to the Earth Alliance officer currently in charge of the site.

They both looked like something was troubling them and that, along with the sudden tight lipped crew who was only now refusing to let her take any pictures of the dig, made Miriallia realize something was up.

Thus despite her mind pleading with her that getting entangled with him again in anyway was not a good idea, (her heart merely huffed and muttered under its breath), Miriallia made her way over to the two officers.

Much to her surprise when Dearka caught her eye she saw a glimmer of happiness appear in their depths before the previous grave look reappeared.

"Miriallia, what are you doing here?"

Raising one brow, Miriallia put her hands on her hips and leaning forward said forcefully. "My job. What are you doing here?"

Dearka crossed his arms across his chest and, letting out a small sigh of impatience replied, "The same. But I thought you were a war reporter not an 'any topic' reporter."

Giving him a confused look and feeling more than a little guilty for ignoring the woman standing beside him, Miriallia replied. "I am, thus why I am covering a mass grave of soldiers."

Shooting the woman beside him a look, Dearka seemingly ignored Miriallia's statement as he asked the Lt. beside him. "Is this what you were talking about Lt. Juniper?"

"Yes, sir. I allowed her on the site because at first it appeared to be nothing more unusual then a normal quick burial plot for one lost in the war but now..."

"Yes, but now."

Turning away from the flustered woman, Dearka grasped Miriallia's elbow and drew her away, giving her a stern look when she was about to protest his treatment.

Finally when they were well away from the site and everyone involved in it, Dearka dropped her arm. Turning to her, he held up one hand to stem the flow of her many complaints.

"It's not a mass grave of soldiers."

This one statement made every word Miriallia had posed on her lips fall away. Meeting his eyes with a look of dread she repeated faintly. "It's not?"

"No, just this morning they discovered that the two women on top are the only women actually part of either military. Also, there is evidence that there are even more women buried below the top layer. "

"Do you mean to tell me that we've stumbled upon a serial killer's dump site?" Miriallia wished she could find better words than that but the ugly truth had stolen any eloquence from her, leaving behind a sick feeling in her gut and a burning anger in her veins.

Before he had a chance to answer her, she tilted her head up so she could meet his gaze head on saying fiercely. "You are not chasing me away from this. Someone has to speak for these poor women and by golly, I am **not** going to allow this story to fall into the hands of some two bit hack who will care about nothing but the headlines."

Dearka merely looked at her for a long moment, an unreadable look on his face before he caught one of her hands in his own, rubbing it between his to warm it .

Feeling her cheeks heat at his touch, Miriallia's lips parted to say what, she wasn't sure, but in the next moment the spell between them broke as Dearka let go of her hand and stepped just one more step away from her saying. "I wish I could promise that Miriallia, but I can't. The local police are going to be given the lead in this since neither of us military commanders have any clue how to deal with a sicko like this one."

Taking a few deep even breaths in a vain attempt to steady her rapidly beating heart, Miriallia replied. "But you will be staying on, right? One of those women has been confirmed to be a ZAFT soldier, hasn't she?"

"Yes, I will be staying on as will Lt. Juniper for the OMNI victim. But everyone else will probably be replaced with the police's men."

"Well then, I will just have to convince them that one blood hound of a report is better than a couple dozen."

A smirk much like the ones he used to throw her when she had impressed him spread across his lips as he looked at her. "I have no doubt you will."

And she did. It had taken a lot of coaxing, badgering and downright lying to do it, but she had won the right to stay on the site and to hear about any concrete leads.

Of course she had to promise not to print anything that could let the killer slip away, which unlike some reporters, she was totally fine with.

In her mind, no story was worth another person's life, and a more recent find had made it quite obvious that womens' lives were still at risk.

They also had demanded that she always be with one of the military officers at all times when on the site. Why? She wasn't sure. It could be that they didn't trust her or it could be they didn't trust the officers, either way she was often found in the company of Dearka having learned long before he appeared that spending time with Lt. Juniper was something she could only manage in small doses.

Of course, being with Dearka for most hours of the day was not ideal either. Mostly because her heart had gleefully decided to remind her that the reason they broke up was not lack of affection.

A fact that hit her particularly hard one evening when they were having a cup of tea in her hotel room.

The day had been long as finally IDs were confirmed on some of the victims and relatives were called. One mother had broken down to the point that she needed to be sedated.

Flopping down in one of the less than comfortable chairs the hotel provided for their guests, Miriallia pulled at the front of her still vaguely damp shirt, muttering mostly to herself.

"This is worse than the war."

Falling into the chair next to her, Dearka lifted his feet up to rest them on the little coffee table, humming in response.

Turning to face him, Miriallia stared at him with sad eyes and said. "It's just so senseless, Dearka."

Lolling his head across the chair back so he was facing her, Dearka gave her a sad smile. "True, but there's not much we can do about it, Babe."

The old nickname made her heart flutter and that flutter was the beginning of the end.

That night as she said good-bye to him a long forgotten urge overcame her and on complete impulse she gave into it.

As he turned to go she rested one hand on his shoulder and raising herself up on her tiptoes planted a kiss on his cheek.

The look he gave her sent her heart galloping but he said not a word—merely ran his fingers down her cheek ever so softly, and left.

The next day there was a break in the case. The police had finally found some concrete evidence to use against the main suspect.

It wouldn't be long now, soon it would all be over.

That night Miriallia spent alone with a single glass of scotch and a bucketful of pride and regret, wondering whether she would keep hold of them as she had been doing for the last two years or finally go after the happiness she had so foolishly thrown away.

Come morning, the sound of knocking on her hotel room's door roused her from the ugly sleep she had slept on the bottom of her bed.

Stumbling out of it she pulled open the door just to be immediately lifted off her feet.

"They got him! The little creep confessed and they got him!"

Dearka's eyes were shining with triumph, his hands around her waist were strong and tender and Miriallia couldn't take it any more.

Sliding her way down so that they were chest to chest, her feet just barely brushing the floor, she buried the side of her face in his shoulder exclaiming. "Oh, Dearka, I've missed you and I…I love you. I still love you! I think I might just always love you. Forgive me?"

Dearka's eyes went wide with wonder and drawing a little bit away from her, he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Babe, do you mean it? Really, do you mean it? I couldn't take it if you're just caught up in emotion from the tragedy we've found ourselves in."

Shaking her head, Miriallia blinked back tears saying."I mean it. For real and for true. I've…I've missed talking to you and holding your hand and oh, just you these last few years. But you were a stubborn jerk and I was a prideful twit and it all went out of control."

"I shouldn't have told you to quit your job. I just didn't want to see you hurt, Miriallia."

"I shouldn't have refused to see that you were just concerned and not pulling the 'me man you little woman' card."

Dearka let out a soft laughat this and resting his forehead against hers said, "How about this time around we actually cool down and talk before throwing in the towel?"

"This time around?" Miriallia asked hopefully.

"Yeah, well, I still love you. Always did love you. Pretty sure I always will love you. Forgive _me_?"

Meeting his lips in a sweet kiss, Miriallia drew back just enough for them both to whisper, "Forgiven." before capturing his lips once more.

So maybe it was the worst way to meet again but sometimes something great comes out of the worst things.

At least it always does for them.

Thank you for reading and for the reviews.

KakeruPB; I must admit my views of Lacus are not always in line with what most people imagine. Thank you for letting me know what you thought of my stories. And thank you for reading them.

Thank you to Setsunakou for the beta.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Kira x Lacus : First Christmas

The sound of the children breathing and the quiet creaks of the house settling usually helped lull Lacus back to sleep on the nights she woke up.

This night they did nothing to soothe her and, throwing off her blankets after watching the numbers on the clock change one by one for a whole hour, Lacus tossed on her robe and slippers.

Quietly leaving her room, she made her way down the staircase, careful to not disturb the handmade garlands the kids had wrapped around the railing.

Christmas day was tomorrow and Lacus did not feel ready to celebrate it in the least.

It had been her father's favorite holiday and the thought of having to celebrate it without him left a hard lump lodge in her chest.

Swallowing hard for what felt like the thousandth time that month, Lacus tiptoed over to the sliding glass door that lead out to the porch and ever so slowly opened it, just enough for her to squeeze through.

The air was chill for the tropics and Lacus took several deep gulping breaths of it.

The dream which had plagued her sleep that evening faded some with those breaths. Walking over to the rocking chair; the one Kira liked to claim during the day, she folded herself into it.

With one foot she set the chair into motion and then pulling both her legs up against her chest, she stared out onto the ocean mindlessly humming her father's favorite Christmas carol under her breath.

As she rocked and hummed, the tears she so often held back in a effort to be strong slipped unbidden down her cheeks, one by one they fell easing her sorrow just a tad with each drop.

It was in this state that Kira stumbled across her twenty minutes later.

He too was clad in his night wear but his feet were bare and he had no robe to speak of. His pajama bottoms were soaked through from his walking along the shore and his feet were covered in sand.

Lacus noted all of this on some level but her usual concern over his condition refused to make an appearance, which was fine because Kira for once had broken out of the apathy the war had cast him into and was full of concern for her.

"Lacus, what's wrong? Can, can I help you?" His voice was hesitant and unsure as he drifted ever closer to her.

Her body was stiff and achy as she stepped out of the chair and the tears continued to flow despite his gentle concern sending a feeling of warmth through her heart.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Lacus looked down at her toes feeling ashamed of her need and yet no longer able to deny it.

"May I have a hug?"

Kira felt very out of his depth with her quiet request. Normally if Lacus needed physical comfort she would somehow make it known to him by leaning close or in the instance of her father's death, outright throwing herself into his arms. (Not that he had minded in the least. He had in fact been grateful and rather honored that she found comfort in his arms.)

So for her to request a hug told him that she must be in a lot of pain emotionally.

Which was something he had no clue how to deal with considering how numb he, himself, felt as of late.

Except when it came to her it seemed.

Somehow everyday she made him feel something. Usually an aching feel of...fondness. Fondness was a good word, not the right word, even he couldn't lie to himself that much but it was the only word he could handle at the moment.

And it was this 'fondness' that made him realize that he had been standing there un-moving for far too long.

Lacus was ever so carefully plastering one of her idol smiles onto her face as she backed away from him towards the door.

Before she could say whatever words her lips had begun to form, Kira lunged forward and swept her into a tight embrace.

Burying his face in the place where her neck and shoulder met, he said clumsily. "I'm here, Lacus. I know it feels like everyone else is gone but I'm here. I won't leave you." He wasn't sure where these words came from but he knew that even in a crowded room he often felt alone as he eyes searched for the ones who used to be close to him.

And if he felt that way, he knew Lacus must feel even worse having lost both her father and all of her old friends in one way or another because of the war.

In truth, the only real old friend that either of them had left was Athrun, and he was away so often with Cagalli that even he felt like a dream instead of a real, living breathing person at times.

But still even knowing all this, he was sure he had said the wrong thing when Lacus didn't respond right away.

Then, just as he was scrambling to find anything else to say, her arms lifted from where they had been hanging limply by her sides and wrapped themselves just as tightly around him—as his arms were around her.

For what felt like a long time but was probably only moments, they stood there wordless, just holding each other.

Then Lacus drew away and with a voice that wobbled slightly, thanked him and stepped back towards the door once again.

This did not relieve Kira's concern in the least and as she was about to turn, he reached out, catching her about the waist as he drew her up against his chest once more.

This time he said nothing merely stared sadly down into her eyes, still shiny from tears.

Confused, Lacus asked. "Kira?"

Kira dropped his gaze and mumbled as if to himself. "I've heard sleeping next to someone can help when one is feeling bad. Do you want to try it?"

Lacus could feel her cheeks stain with pink and saw quite clearly that Kira's were in no better shape.

But despite the embarrassment she felt it was also the first time in a long time that she felt truly happy and... loved.

Letting out a soft giggle, she lifted a hand and gently carded her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Yes, I would like to try that with you, Kira."

Letting out a deep breath that heated her skin and sent a chill of delight down her spine, Kira slowly drew away from her. Stepping around her so that he was now in front, Kira grasped her hand loosely in his own—a silent offer to change her mind if she wanted.

Lacus merely tightened her own grasp in response and on silent feet they crossed the living room and headed up the stairs to Kira's bedroom.

Once arriving at their destination, Lacus could see a case of nerves trying to overcome the bravery Kira had shown by offering her this comfort.

Determined to carry on with their plan, Lacus quickly shed her robe and slippers. Placing the robe across the bottom of the bed and the slippers next to the right side of the bed, she swiftly lifted the covers and climbed in on that side.

For a second Kira didn't move he merely stared at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Yet, before nerves could overcome even her iron will, he stepped forward saying softly that he was going to go wash off his feet.

As the sound of the water running entered the bedroom, Lacus could feel her heart begin to pound—a most unseemly thing considering all they were going to do was sleep.

Burying her face in the pillow for a moment out of sheer embarrassment at her own wandering thoughts, Lacus almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the blankets lift slightly off her body.

Then she felt Kira's breath on her neck and his hand resting hesitantly on her waist and for some odd reason all the tension melted from her body and all she was left with was a deep sense of comfort and a hard to suppress urge to giggle.

Turning on her side, she placed her hand over his own on her waist and shuffled around in the bed until she was spooning up against him.

Resting her head on his pillow, she asked shyly. "Is this all right?"

Brushing her hair off to the side and out of his face, Kira whispered equally shy. "Yeah."

Letting her breath evenly out, Lacus allowed herself to drift, a gentle kiss on her cheek along with a soft 'Merry Christmas' whispered in her ear carrying her off to happy dreams and warm wishes for the future.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Thank you to Setsunakou for the beta!


	6. Chapter 6

Our Distance and That Person: Athrun x Cagalli

Being distant from someone he loved was nothing new to Athrun.

The first person he learned to love from a distance was his best friend Kira, when his family moved away.

But that was also the first time Athrun realized that despite the distance, his fondness for his friend hadn't faded, a fact that hit especially hard that fateful day on Heliopolis.

The second person he learned to love from far away was his mother. He was never sure if she loved him as much as he loved her. While she was away, one of his biggest regrets was the fact that the question on her love would linger forever in his heart, never to be answered.

His father he had lost with his mother, if not physically then at least emotionally. And unlike the others his love for him had soured, turning into a rancid thing in his chest with only the smallest bit of the original pure love buried within it.

With Lacus it was not so much a distance as a change. The original love he had felt for her was undoubtedly romantic. It was also a love he had never shared and never would.

At first he had said nothing because he did not know how, but after she met Kira something changed and some wiser part of himself that he wished would reveal itself more often, kept him silent and eventually his love for her changed and shifted into the warmth of a true friendship.

Cagalli, well his love for Cagalli had grown swiftly; much like a fire raging out of control.

Not that he really liked that comparison.

They had fallen in love between battles, during intimate talks and a feeling of just knowing each other. But as the duties of a country began to weigh on her shoulders, he could feel her distancing herself from him.

He tried to show he was there for her but every time it felt like his efforts fell flat.

Then the attack on Earth happened and he finally felt he could do something for her. (And if he was being honest, to do something for himself.)

So this time he had left her after giving her a ring as a symbol of his love. It was also his own silent promise to return to her.

Then he had learned that this ring, this promise, she had swiftly removed in pursuit of her greatest love.

Her country.

And now on this rocky outcropping she wears that ring and pleads for him to come back to her, as she lets said country rage out of control.

Her words flow over him sounding strangely muffled as he thinks of the lives that have been lost, of the loved ones who had disappeared into the distance that he can't breach.

And as he looks at that ring on her hand he felt the torment his head and heart had been in since he was told it meant so little to her.

In that moment all he could feel was distance and a vague worry that he no longer had the heart to cover it.

/

Author's Note: For some reason to me it always felt like Athrun was last place in the affections of the ones he loves. Not sure why but that feeling is what lead to this story.

Also the theme is from an old livejournal kiss list. So thank you to whoever published those back in the day. ^_^;;;

Thank you for reading!

Thank you for the beta Setsunakou!


	7. Chapter 7

Violence; Pillage/Plunder; Extortion: Dearka x Miriallia

I do not own.

He knew smiling right now meant certain death but he was having a very hard time controlling his facial muscles as he observed her face scrunch adorably as she stared down at the board.

There was no doubt in his mind that his next move would win the game.

They had been neck and neck for the majority of it but a few really good rolls on his end had nudged him just a few moves ahead of her.

That along with a super good card would enable him to pillage her village. And either his poker face was terrible or his lady love was just able to read him really well; (he was pretty sure it was a bit of both) but he had no doubt she knew he was about to win.

Hence the aforementioned adorable sulky puppy look on her face.

To late he realized the smile had slipped its bounds and caught her attention.

With a huff she played a truly pitiful card and growled. "Well go ahead and play it."

Helpless to stop his laughter from spilling out, Dearka laid down his card and won the game.

Staring down at her village of now plundered people, Miriallia scowled and said. "I almost won."

Scooping up the cards as he tried to regain some semblance of control over his out of control sense of humor, Dearka took a long shaky breath and then letting it out slowly he nodded saying.

"Yes, yes you did."

Continuing to glower at the board he was swiftly cleaning up, Miriallia grumbled. " I never win at these stupid things."

Raising a brow in confusion, Dearka replied. "You win at poker all the time."

Waving her hand at him in a dismissive motion, Miriallia slumped backwards in her chair saying with a snort.

"That's a card game. I'm great at card games. I want to know why I'm rubbish at board games."

Nodding his head as comprehension dawned, Dearka gently tugged the board out from under her elbow and asked absently.

"Well, how often do you play board games?"

The sudden silence that followed was suspicious to say the least and turning his full attention back on her, Dearka found her with flushed cheeks and eyes turned resolutely away from his.

Eyes beginning to twinkle as a sudden happy thought bloomed in his mind, Dearka scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Babe, am I the only one who has plundered your villages?"

The look on her face was priceless, then she reacted.

Lightly slapping him on the arm, she half laughed half cried. "Only you would put it like that!"

His smile blooming across his face, Dearka caught her flailing hands in his and dragging her closer to him, placed a light kiss on her nose.

"So this is gonna be one of our things?"

Her cheeks slightly redder than before Miriallia looked up into his eager eyes and thought about him. About the way he had in his own bizarre manner gently pursued her; never giving up despite her hot and cold ways.

Returning the kiss, she smiled shyly and said. "Yeah, plundering villages is our thing."

))))))))

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss on the Forehead: Kira x Lacus

I Do Not Own These Characters

The artificial sunlight seemed warmer than usual today or perhaps it was just the weariness that the day had sunk into his bones.

Pulling the car into the garage, Kira parked it and rested his head against the wheel letting out a heavy sigh as he tried to shake off the troubles of the day.

His work guarding Lacus was one he undertook with utmost joy. On the other hand his work teaching the new young soldiers of ZAFT felt like it was tearing a strip off his soul.

He was rarely assigned this task more than likely due to his sheer incompetence at it.

He understood that the PLANTS needed someone to protect them and he had decided to be one of those protectors himself. He just also wished that his generation could be the last to have to go to war, thus making it so that the younger generation never needed to be trained in the art of battle.

Foolish of him, he knows but he was unable to shake this desire and it resulted in him being a less than eager teacher.

Rolling his shoulders to ease the tension dwelling within them, Kira swung himself out of the car and headed towards the house.

Lacus had stayed at home that day taking a much needed day off with Luna as her personal guard.

Going to his room to quickly change clothes, Kira poked his head into her office first and not finding her there made his way to the kitchen to see if she had decided to indulge in her love of cooking.

A small frown graced his lips when he discovered that she was not there either.

Walking to the back door, he went out it into the garden and there humming to herself with her hands buried deep in the earth was Lacus.

Scanning the area, Kira felt himself relax when he spotted Luna standing in the shadows on the apple trees.

Nodding at her, Kira headed over to Lacus and kneeling down beside her gave her a soft kiss on her slightly sweaty forehead.

"Good evening, Lacus. Have you had a good day off?"

Smiling softly up at him, Lacus replied. " I did but I am afraid you did not have a good day at work."

Running his fingers down the side of her cheek, Kira gave her a sheepish smile and said. "You know that I don't like training."

"Mmm, I know." Giving him a kiss of his own on his forehead, she smiled brightly and changing the subject said. "I am planting tulips, would you like to help?"

Rolling up his sleeves, Kira could feel the stress of the day melting away as he basked in the warmth of her smile.

"Where would you like me?"

Her smile widening Lacus said cheekily. "By my side as always."

Letting out a soft laugh Kira knelt down beside and his bad day ended with dirty hands, warmed skin and lots of laughter.

Much better than it had begun.

))))))

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiss on the Nose : Kira x Lacus

I Do Not Own These Characters

Lacus knew that a great many of her female friends hated getting dressed up but she had to admit if only to herself; a new dress and a sparkly pair of shoes made her feel wonderfully feminine.

Smiling contentedly to herself in the mirror, Lacus dabbed a bit of perfume on her wrists and behind her ears.

With one final dab just in the little dip of her collar bone, Lacus got to her feet and picking up her pink sheath dress slipped it over her head and tugging it down to her ankles, smoothed it around her hips.

After admiring herself in the mirror for a moment, make that two, Lacus buckled up her shoes and with one last twirl, giggling as the ruffle around her ankles floated up, headed out her door to Kira's room.

Now while Lacus enjoyed a night of dressing up she was well aware of how much her beloved Kira loathed it.

Thus with a small smile already tugging at the corner of her mouth at the thought of his adorable sulky face, Lacus rapped lightly on his door.

As expected Kira's face was set in a dark scowl when he opened his door. Looking at her smiling face he cocked a brow and said with a good natured growl.

" Of course you're amused. You don't have to deal with stiff collars and slippery ties."

Unable to keep from laughing, Lacus motioned for him to step forward in a wordless offer of help.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kira stepped back and Lacus entered his room waiting until he was seated at his vanity to pop his collar up and taking the plain black tie from his hand looped the tie around his neck.

Resting his hands on her waist, Kira gave her an adoring look one that she returned as she tied the knot in his tie.

"You know you really should learn to tie these yourself."

Pulling her in closer to him, Kira gave her an impish grin and replied. " I rather like the perks that come with not knowing how to."

Her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter, Lacus leaned down and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose replied.

"I must agree I rather like the perks too."

))))))

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Kiss on the Shoulder: Kira x Lacus

I Do Not Own These Characters

Working through the night was not a good idea when a skirmish could happen at any minute but Kira's mind would not rest.

The battle that day while not the worst he had ever been in had still felt like a sucker punch to the gut.

Finding out that Athrun had once more sided with ZAFT left him feeling antsy with anger and heavy with a strange emotion he could only compare to grief.

Upon coming back from the battle that afternoon, Kira had been unable to find any words to comfort his sister after the battle, and so had (feeling very cowardly as he did so) left her in Lacus' capable hands and then had gone to bury himself and his own emotions in tuning up the Freedom.

Of course now that he had been down here working at a relentless pace for hours it was starting to catch up with him. But still he could not bring himself to leave the safety of the Freedom to face reality.

Yawning, he rubbed his hand across his face and typing on his lap top much slower than his usual speed, he blinked tiredly and giving Birdy a gentle stroke on the head leaned back in his seat and murmured.

"I'll just close my eyes for a second."

It was close to two in the morning when Lacus awoke to the sound of Haro throwing a fit at her bedroom's door.

Burying her face in her pillow with a moan, Lacus tried calling the hyperactive ball over to her but when that didn't work she grudgingly pulled herself out of bed and to the door.

"Haro-chan why are you out of bed? It is far to late to play."

The little round robot flashed its eyes at it's owner and persistently cried. "Haro! Haro!" while knocking against the door.

Letting out a soft sigh, Lacus opened the door resigned to a short walk to appease her fussy pet.

Opening the door, she stepped back in surprise when Birdy came flying at her face twittering up a storm.

"Birdy, what's wrong? Where's Kira?"

Suddenly wide awake as worry and a touch of fear filled her body, Lacus floated out of her room and into the hall peering back and forth for any sign of him.

Her face crumpling with worry when she saw no sign of him, Lacus dashed down the hall heading for the last place he had said he would be, Birdy flying on ahead of her.

The hanger was cold and filled with the smells of oil, metal and sweat. Wrinkling her nose as the smell bit at her nose, Lacus floated down towards the glowing blue light the Freedom was emitting.

There curled up in a tight uncomfortable looking ball was Kira.

Landing gracefully on the edge of the cockpit, Lacus leaned in and gently stroked the furrows etching his brow not positive how exactly she wanted to wake him.

Finally she decided to just see if calling him would wake him.

"Kira, Kira wake up!"

With a soft groan and a flutter of eyelashes, Kira awoke and gave Lacus a sleepy smile.

"Lacus, what are you doing here?"

Her smile indulgent, Lacus leaned down and caressing his cheek said, "I'm sending you away from this uncomfortable chair and to your comfy bed."

Obviously still sleepy Kira drew back from her and grumped. "It's not uncomfortable."

Then without warning he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Eek! Kira!" Staring up at his teasing smile, Lacus was at first going to give him an equally teasing scolding but then she noticed that while his lips were smiling his eyes were not.

Softly tracing her fingertips down his arm, Lacus laced her fingers with his and whispered. "Kira, what's wrong?"

Burying his face in her shoulder, Kira placed a little kiss on her soft skin before asking in a morose tone. "Why do we always seem to be fighting against each other?"

For a moment, Lacus' own still sleepy brain could not comprehend what Kira meant. Then everything clicked and a sorrowful expression flickered across her eyes.

Shifting so she could wrap her arms around his waist, Lacus placed an answering kiss on his lower jaw and whispered in his ear.

"He'll come back to us. I know it."

Kira merely let out a shuddery sigh and tightened his arms around her.

It was in this position that Chief Murdoch found the young couple in the morning.

)))))

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading!


End file.
